thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Anwyll, Mishka, and Raef (Change)
MINK 380 Setting: Patch Island Leaves and sticks crunched under his boots, a welcome, familiar sound. Warmth fluttered through him, thrumming low in his chest. At first he had been disgusted, frightened, unsure of what was settled in his chest. Anwyll was a demon. He should hate him. Instead he found himself enthralled (ensnared). He wanted to listen, wanted to be with him. He sought out the snake whenever he could. Just like now, where he followed the tugging in his chest to the woods. Raef sighed out and stretched his arms over his head. He had no fucking clue wear he was going, but his magic would take care of him. COYOTE Mishka was heading back in the forest, the hood of his sandy-white cloak pulled across his face. He caught sight of someone familiar through the woods. Huh, he thought. That was Raef, wasn't it? He decided to pull a dumb trick. He vanished silently, then padded up behind Raef invisibly to catch him unawares. MINK He was beginning to wonder where he was going. Where the fuck did -- --something touched him. Raef jumped with a strangled sort of startled scream. COYOTE Mishka dropped the invisibility, pleased with himself. MINK "Shit." Raef gasped before inhaling softly, shooting Mishka a small glare. "Fuck, Mishka." He let out a breathy, relieved sort of chuckle. "What're you doing?" COYOTE "Following you, I suppose. I was taking a walk among nature. Out and about. Y'know how it is. Then I spied you across the way. What are you doing?" MINK "Goin' for a walk." Jumping damn near our of his skin. Raef smiled, a little sheepish. He should've been paying attention instead of bitching about not knowing where he was going. "Fuckin' glad to be back here." COYOTE “Liar,” Mishka said, amused. “What’re you really doing?” MINK It wasn't a fucking secret or anything that he'd made some sort of pact or whatver, but he still debated. No one knew the creepy ass way that Anwyll'd helped him. Mishka probably'd not care. He hoped. "Gonna see what Anwyll wants." Raef shrugged. No big deal. Nothing special. If Mishka could believe that. COYOTE Mishka stared openly at him. MINK "...my patron." He shrugged again. COYOTE Mishka’s eyes shifted to the forest. “He’s... here?” MINK "Dunno." It'd be a first... Raef's heart jittered at the thought of seeing Anwyll outside of a dream. "Maybe." COYOTE Mishka watched Raef carefully, not missing the brief flicker of... anxiety? Hope? “What’s he wanna see you for? Big snake, right? He gonna eat you like a python?” He felt jittery. MINK Raef snorted, amused. "Hasn't eaten me yet." The corners of his lips twitched. "He probably wants to check --" he changed his answer. "--on me." COYOTE “He hasn’t met you in person yet. Has he?” Mishka kept it careful, tried not to express disapproval. Wanted to figure out what was going on before he showed anything. MINK "I wish." Raef's nose wrinkled. Shit. He wasn't a love sick fool. He took a step towards the woods. "Well, I'm gonna go..." Alone. He glanced towards the trees and back at Mishka. "...see you later?" Mishka didn't need to see Anwyll...part of him (a large part) wanted to keep the (his) demon to himself. COYOTE “Hmm. Well, alright,” Mishka said. MINK Raef smiled. "Bye." He waved before continuing on his way. He scratched at his chest. The tugging didn't hurt, but it was the strangest thing. At least it let him know where Anwyll was. COYOTE As soon as Raef was out of sight, Mishka snapped his fingers and vanished again, then began following him quietly from about thirty feet back. -- As Raef passed through the forest, it grew darker and more tangled, and the ground became softer. Eventually, he passed into a saltwater marsh. The song was loud here, but it was difficult to tell which direction it came from. This place was familiar. There was a saltwater lake surrounded by thick vegetation, and nearby, a large cave with a light inside. MINK Hard leaves and sticks gave way to soft, damp leaves and earth that pressed down as he walked. Soon he had to pick his steps to avoid pockets of water. He was sick of saltwater but - but - a cave was here. A cave with a light glowing inside. A familiar cave. Raef's heart skipped a beat. Shit. He didn't know if he was nervous, scared, excited...or all three. He chose his path carefully to the cave before he was finally stepping inside it. His fingers danced near the hilt of his dagger out of habit before he made himself stop "Anwyll?" he called. Probably a stupid idea. He was probably going to have to take a nap to complete the song. COYOTE There was a response. A stronger tug pulling him into the cave. And a lower, bestial noise from inside— almost like a growl, or the rumbling of a great beast. MINK Goosebumps broke out over his skin, a shiver chasing its way down his spine. It was a stupid fucking idea, and part of him knew that, but he kept walking towards the light and the rumbling. COYOTE Deeper inside, it rapidly became obvious that Raef had been here before. This was the cave from his dreams, where he normally visited Anwyll. The narrow, winding corridor eventually broke out into a wide cavern full of odd trinkets— a hoard of gold coins and strange, valuable objects; fine vases decorated with precious gems and jewels, statues of beasts. Anwyll lay in his bed of furs at the center of the room. He was in his usual white-skinned golden-haired human form, and when Raef appeared, he rose to his feet, spreading his arms to beckon Raef to him. MINK Nothing was different. Not even the demon laid out on his furs. A soft sigh escaped Raef. He stepped towards the pile, towards the (his) demon, slid off his boots, and climbed onto the pile He settled comfortably, in the all too familiar embrace, and nestled his head against Anwyll's neck. One arm slipped across the demon's waist. It was strange. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream and he was inhaling the soft, beastial scent that emanated from Anwyll. He could feel the soft skin against his. Familiar and different. Better. ...better. COYOTE “Found you,” Anwyll said, pleased, pulling Raef down into the bed to lie with him against the furs. “Smelled you nearby. You didn’t tell me you were coming to this island.” MINK Raef snorted. "You didn't tell me you were here." He lazily turned a strand of pale hair around his finger. Soft, like silk. Like the dreams. COYOTE Anwyll made a pleased sound, leaning into the touch. “I was uncertain sure you could be trusted,” Anwyll admitted after a moment. “I know that Pride’s pet came to talk to you. Tempt you to his side.” MINK He tilted his head, sliding his hand up further to run his fingers more fully through the long strands. "Yeah, and I'm still here," Raef answered, flat. He hadn't gone runnin' to Pride's side. He - He - the thought pissed him off. "I'm not going anywhere." COYOTE “I know. Mine,” Anwyll said, pleased. “Mine. But I feared perhaps you would tell someone where I was. I am... mortal... in this form. Killable. But you won’t, will you?” MINK Raef shot Anwyll a cold look. "Why the fuck would I do that?" COYOTE Instead of looking offended, Anwyll appeared satisfied. “You wouldn’t.” MINK "...yeah, I wouldn't," he mumbled, settling back down. No one trusted Anwyll...he did. He resumed stroking Anwyll's hair. Yeah, he trusted the demon. COYOTE He straightened up, folding his legs. “Would you like to learn more today? I’d like to teach you a thing, and perhaps tell you a story.” MINK Raef shifted with Anwyll. He arched an eyebrow. "Mmhmm...what kind of thing?" COYOTE “A minor thing. I want to teach you how to see people’s auras,” Anwyll said, pleased when Raef shifted back against him. MINK Raef traced the tips of his fingers down Anwyll's arm. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of him. "...okay...teach me." He didn't know how useful it would be, but learning anything from his patron was exciting. COYOTE “It shouldn’t be that hard, now that you have the capability.” Now that the power inside Raef has grown large enough. “Close your eyes, and... focus on that feeling inside your chest. I learned how to do this before I was Lust.” MINK Raef's brow furrowed, skeptical, but he closed his eyes, feeling silly. The feeling in his chest - warm, pulsing, soothing, like a tender hug - was easy to find now, easy to focus on. There was no fear, no uncertainty. It just was, and he welcomed it. COYOTE Anwyll held up his hand and focused his power into it, making it glow with golden light. “That little compass inside you should be able to feel where my power is right now. Can you reach out and touch it? Take my hand without opening your eyes. See if you can tell where it is.” MINK Little compass...it didn't feel little. Not anymore. It felt like it grew every -- Raef pushed aside the thoughts. He settled himself. "Yeah..." Except he wasn't certain. The golden light kept going in and out. He reached anyway. Missed. COYOTE “Good,” Anwyll said, pleased, and kissed Raef’s cheek. “We’ll practice a while.” MINK A smile pulled at his lips at the kiss. "I get it, I deserve a reward." He chuckled before focusing again. Another near miss before he caught Anwyll's hand. He grinned. Finally. COYOTE They practiced a while, until Raef could do it reliably, and Anwyll was pleased. Finally, he said, “Now while you’re focusing like that, open your eyes. And you should be able to still see the auras.” MINK It was frustrating when he missed. Anwyll praised him and gave him small kisses, but he wasn't supposed to fuckin' miss. He hated it. Eventually he got it. He kept catching Anwyll's hand. Each time his heart would leap. He opened his eyes and the aura remained. It was no less beautiful with his eyes open. "Beautiful," he said, running the tips of his fingers over the outside of the golden light before he hooked his fingers with Anwyll's. He pulled Anwyll's hand closer to kiss the demon's knuckles. "What's mine look like?" COYOTE “See for yourself,” Anwyll said. “Concentrate on summoning your power to your hand, as if you’re about to cast a spell.” MINK Raef glanced down to his other hand. He thought over the spells, pushed down into himself to draw out a snaking tendril, held it in his hand. Lavender light (smoke...it was smoke...) danced over his skin. Not as pretty as Anwyll's. Vain. He snorted quiet laughter and let the magic go. The smoke vanished. He placed a kiss to the back of Anwyll's hand. "Yours is better." COYOTE Anwyll scoffed dismissively. From the front of the cave came a faint clattering sound. Anwyll looked up, arching his eyebrows and frowning, arms curling possessively around Raef. MINK The magic he'd dropped was drawn out again even as Anwyll held him closer. His eyes narrowed. He didn't see anything. Slowly he released the tendril back. Maybe it'd been a mouse or something. They were in a marsh. COYOTE Anwyll looked puzzled, then annoyed. His eyes slowly narrowed; then he pushed himself out of the bed, heading towards the entrance. He motioned with his hand, and roots erupted from the floor, wrapping around something invisible near the entrance. Mishka’s invisibility dropped as he was caught, trapped by the roots. “Excuse me,” Anwyll said. MINK Raef clambered to his feet after Anwyll, following him. He didn't know what to expect, but Mishka wasn't it. He stared. He didn't know what to fuckin' think, but he was sure to be quick and place a hand on Anwyll's wrist - a light, soothing touch. "It's fine. He's a friend," he said with a soft smile at Anwyll before giving Mishka a quizical look. COYOTE “Right, absolutely. Friend of Raef’s,” Mishka said. “You brought him here?” Anwyll said sharply. The roots tightened on Mishka, and he wheezed. MINK "I didn't!" Raef answered in as sharp a tone. His hand tightened a little on Anwyll when he heard the wheeze. "Let up. You're gonna hurt him." COYOTE Mishka wiggled his hand like he was trying to get it free to snap his fingers. Anwyll’s eyes slid over to Raef. “You vouch for him? If anyone knows where my lair is, they could come here and break my eggs— or tell Pride where I am. I am not a fan of this, Raef.” “Tell ‘em I’m honest,” Mishka wheezed. MINK "Yes -- he's fine. He won't tell." Raef glanced towards Mishka, a quiet warning. He didn't know how wrapped up Mishka was with Pride. He could only hope that he wouldn't tell him where Anwyll was. He wasn't going to - he looked back up at Anwyll. He reached to gently place a hand on the side of Anwyll's face. "Please, my love, let him go." COYOTE Anwyll turned to Raef with a cold look, and held it a moment, then sighed, and acquiesced, loosening the hold slightly. "See?" Mishka coughed. "Harmless." "You come into my lair again, I will not be so kind next time," Anwyll said, kicking him lightly. MINK Raef met the cold look, unflinching, before the roots loosened. "Thank you." He stroked his thumb over Anwyll's cheek before lowering his hand. He winced at the kick. "He won't come back," Raef promised. "Let him go." COYOTE Anwyll leaned into the touch, seeming faintly pleased, but still cold. "Get out, then," he said to Mishka, "and be on your way." Mishka raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "Certainly. Certainly. Was just, ah, wondering, I guess, what you were doing with my friend Raef." "That's hardly any of your concern, little rat." "Ah. Aha. No, see, you're wrong, there, because Raef is a pal of mine, and lives in my castle with his family, and is my husband's chaver, and thus my chaver. So. Definitely my business. Raef, buddy? You okay? You good here? You sure you should be hanging out with this snake demon?" Anwyll's cool expression didn't change. MINK "Yeah, it's fine. Anwyll's fine." Raef squeezed Anwyll's wrist before stroking over the skin. He smiled. More than fine. "I'm his." He glanced up at the demon before back at Mishka. "I'm good. See you in a bit?" COYOTE "Maybe we both should go," Mishka suggested. "Walk you out've the woods." "No," Anwyll said flatly. "Maybe that's a Raef decision, not an Anwyll decision, hm?" Anwyll glanced at Raef and raised his eyebrows. MINK Raef tapped a finger on the pulse of Anwyll's wrist. He should go with Mishka - walk him out, talk with him - but...he had only ever seen Anwyll in his dreams. It was as if he had swum a very long distance and gotten his first real breath into air starved lungs. "I'm gonna...stay a bit." He winced apologetically at Mishka. He'd explain. Later. COYOTE Mishka eyed them both, but said, "Fine, alright, fine, stay with the demon if y'like. Your business." And he walked out of the cave. Anwyll scoffed loudly. MINK Raef watched Mishka go. Damn it. He didn't know what to do. He twined his fingers with Anwyll's. "Come on," he suggested gently, tugging the demon further back into the cave, back towards the pile of furs. COYOTE Anwyll sighed, but complied, heading towards the furs. As they walked, he briefly admired the walls of his cave, which were covered in old carvings. One depicted a man standing as king atop a tall, pillar-like throne, and all manner of people-- some snakes, some lizardfolk, some human, bowing down to him. Anwyll touched it, looking pleased, and then moved on. MINK Raef glanced at the old carving then looked over the rest. His skin pricked. "Are they about you?" That seemed up Anwyll's alley. COYOTE "They were," Anwyll said regretfully. MINK He settled down onto the furs, pulling Anwyll with him. "What happened?" COYOTE "Well, I became Lust. It was sort of a choice, I suppose. I had a kingdom, once," Anwyll said, almost wistfully. His fingers played on Raef's ribs. "But then I lost it." MINK Raef shivered, shifting into the touch. He twined a strand of hair around a finger. "How'd you become Lust?" One step at a time...one question at a time. COYOTE "I was offered a choice by a man who no longer wanted to be Lust." MINK "...a choice...why'd you choose it?" COYOTE "Why wouldn't I?" Anwyll said. "Live forever. Do whatever you like. Live apart from people. Have remarkable and incredible power. Cultivate little friends like you." MINK Raef twisted the strand, watching the light glint off it. It sounded nice...having power...not being a fuck up..."...and your kingdom...how'd you lose that?" COYOTE "It was a choice," Anwyll said simply. "I was happy with my kingdom. The man who was Lust saw that, and he wanted it. He offered me a choice. A wishing spell. He said that he could give me his immortality and his strength, and in return, he would like my face, and my kingdom. And I thought it over for fourteen days and fourteen nights, and I agreed." He touched the figure on the throne, which vaguely resembled him. MINK "Was it worth it?" He thought it might be. Anwyll seemed happy with his power, with his life. COYOTE "I'm uncertain. It was so long ago. And... when I changed, I lost most of my memories of that past life. It's part of the process." MINK Raef made a soft hm sound. He played with more of Anwyll's hair. "Did it hurt?" COYOTE "No. Not at all. It felt... warm. And nice. Like something growing inside me," Anwyll said. MINK His stomach tightened. "How long did it take?" COYOTE "For me? Only a week," Anwyll said easily. He bent to kiss Raef's hair. "It will be much longer for you. Much, much longer. Years, perhaps. If it grows too quickly, it might hurt you or damage you, like it did me. Yours will be much slower." MINK Raef sighed out softly, shifting to rest his head on Anwyll's shoulder. "I don't have years." Hansel didn't have year, Az didn't have years, Tikva didn't have years...he had years, but they didn't. COYOTE Anwyll seemed alarmed. He pushed Raef back. "Why not, my darling?" MINK Raef didn't fight being pushed back. He bent a knee, propping his arm on it. He plucked at his pants. "My family doesn't have years." He rolled his shoulders. He had centuries. Mishka was the only person other than Anwyll who had centuries, and he'd give that up if he could. COYOTE "Well, what's it matter?" Anwyll said, mystified. "Isn't it better this way? You get to spend three, or four, or five years with them until you become a Sin, like me. And then once you've become like me, you won't remember them anymore, and it won't matter. This seems good. It fits the time frame nicely. Yes?" MINK "It matters because..." Raef plucked again, brow furrowed. He opened his mouth, closed it, and said, "...they deserve to be happy." If he forgot them...that was fine. If they were safe, taken care of. COYOTE "You can make them happy before you go," Anwyll said soothingly. "You can set them up, surely. I assume if I had a family, I likely did something similar." MINK Raef shot Anwyll a cool look. "There's a fuckin' god breathin' down their necks." COYOTE "You can handle that before you move on and join me as a Sin," Anwyll said indulgently. MINK He fiddled a little more. Made himself stop. "How?" COYOTE "I'm not sure. I suppose we'll see. I'm not sure how you kill a god. In the meantime... all I can do is make you stronger," Anwyll said. MINK Raef sighed and rubbed his face. "...yeah..." He straightened out his leg before dropping back onto the furs. "...thank you..." He could live with getting stronger...maybe make shit right. COYOTE “Of course,” Anwyll said. “I just want you to be like me, darling. I just want you to join me.” He kissed Raef’s face again. MINK Raef's eyes fluttered shut at the kiss. "...mmm...soon..." A few years would pass with the blink of an eye. And, before then, things would be fine...good...great... He opened his eyes and slid a hand through Anwyll's hair to draw him down for a kiss, just to see if it was better than the ones that filled his dreams. It was. __ Leaving Anwyll felt like walking through quicksand - he didn't want to. He wanted to stay. He scowled to him. He wasn't some fuckin' lovestruck kid. Still...he was hesitant as he left the cave. He could come back, if Anwyll was still there. Before they left the island he'd come back. COYOTE Mishka waited outside the cave, feeling twitchy, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into his arm. Eventually he gave in and dug out a cigarette, lit it with his thumb, and smoked. Eventually Raef came out. MINK "Hey," Raef said, pulling a little at his best. He smiled at Mishka, not really surprised he'd stuck around. "Ready to go back?" COYOTE “Maybe.” Raef didn’t look surprised. Mishka wanted to talk, but wasn’t willing to do it here, outside that snake-demon’s cave. He rose to his feet and headed down the path. MINK Raef followed, pressing the tip of.his tongue against the back of his teeth. He probably should say something...clear the air or something... "...he's good," he finally settled on. COYOTE “Uh huh,” Mishka said. MINK Raef glanced towards Mishka. "He is." COYOTE “I was listening just now,” Mishka said. “He wants to make you— he wants to— good gods, Raef. You’re going to— lose all your memories and get like him? You want that?” MINK Shit. There went the idea of keeping that to himself. Fuck. He made himself not fiddle with the hilt of his dagger. "Not 'wants to'," he answered, not quite a mumble, cheeks coloring lightly. He supposed if Mishka already knew so much already then he should know all of it. "It's already there." Soft, warm, comforting. He winced. "No, of course I don't want to forget." COYOTE “Then— why?” Mishka said. His voice was a little too sharp, a little too loud. He checked over his shoulder back down the path to make sure Anwyll wasn’t listening, then walked faster so they’d get away from Anwyll’s lair faster. “Why are you letting him do that to you? You wanna be like him?” MINK Raef picked up his pace with Mishka. "I want to take care of people for once." He shrugged; not really bitter. He knew he'd done shitty things in his life, fucked things up. Taking a dive to right some of the wrongs was fine by him. COYOTE “Okay, but.” Mishka struggled for a moment, thinking over what he was about to say, running it over in his head. “I’ll... miss you,” Mishka said. “If you do that.” There was a lump in his throat, and his heart was beating a little too fast. MINK Raef missed a step, nearly tripping over a branch in the process. "...Mishka..." he started then stopped. He didn't know what to say. COYOTE Mishka gestured vaguely. He wasn’t sure what he was gesturing about. He was, temporarily, unable to say words. MINK Raef twisted his fingers around the hilt of his dagger. He wanted to touch Mishka, to squeeze him, to do something, but he didn't know if Mishka would let him. "I..." He couldn't say he'd miss him. He maybe wouldn't remember him. "...you'll be fine." COYOTE Mishka fumbled, reaching out to clasp his arm. “It’s just,” Mishka said. “You’re the only person who— you’re an elf, like me. I feel like you— get things the others don’t. And...” MINK Raef hooked a hand under Mishka's elbow, gently holding him. He hadn't thought...shit...His throat hurt."...and what?"" COYOTE “I don’t know. You’re— from where I’m from, and you— ran away from Alabaster too, and you hate them like I do. You get how awful it was there. And you get what it’s like to be— old, but young, still. You get what it’s like to— lose people, all the time.” He hunched his shoulders, crossing his arms, leaning very slightly into the touch. Very slightly. Still feeling flighty. Compulsively checking the trees to make sure nothing and no one was around. MINK Raef's grip tightened - not painfully, not to hurt Mishka... reflexively...He swallowed. It didn't ease the burning there. He understood all of it. All of the pain. All of the heartache...he knew it and...and...and... "...I'm tired, Mishka," he whispered, hand dropping away. He rubbed at his face; it felt too hot. COYOTE Raef was roughly his height— maybe a couple inches smaller— and Mishka found himself stepping in, reflexively, to hold him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He did it tentatively, checking if this was good, if this was alright. MINK Oh. Raef was surprised when Mishka stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around him (taller...of course) and gave him a squeeze, if Mishka didn't draw back again. This was nice; he liked it. And Mishka knew the shit that happened when you lived too long. "...I'm sorry..." COYOTE Raef relaxed, a little, which was good. Meant this was okay, maybe. Mishka gave himself time to settle and breathe. “Listen,” Mishka said. “You’re— you’re worried about Az dying, right? Probably. And worried outliving Tikva, and Hansel. Right?” MINK Raef smiled, a little thin, a little tired. "Everyday." COYOTE “I know. I’m tired, too. I know you feel like— you’d probably rather just forget, and become a monster, so you didn’t have to worry about people dying or leaving you anymore. Is that it?” MINK He chuckled despite himself. Mishka had it, or part of it. "...I'd rather they'd...be safe." COYOTE “Alright. How about this,” Mishka said. “I found something. Rituals. Books of research. From the ruins underneath Skyport. The Undercity. There’s a spell, a process that can take life from one person and give it to someone else. I’m going to do it with— Hansel, and maybe... maybe others, too. You could do it. With Az. And Tikva. You could give them longer. And we could all protect them.” MINK Raef frowned, not entirely certain he bought it or understood... He straightened, still holding Mishka though loosely now. "...how do you...know it works?" COYOTE "I don't," Mishka said honestly. "But we can try, and we can find out. And if it doesn't work and it blows up in our faces, we'll try another fucking way." He averted his eyes again, then made himself look, and said-- "Please. Don't go. Don't-- let him change you." MINK Raef picked at the back of Mishka's shirt, glancing back the way they'd come. He wanted to promise Mishka something - anything - but...he couldn't...not on a maybe... His gaze dropped. "...I don't have time." COYOTE "You don't think we can-- find out how to make it work in time? You don't think we can expand their lifespans in time? You don't think you can... protect them in time," Mishka said. MINK Now he let his arms drop. "I haven't protected anyone in time." COYOTE Mishka dropped his arms, and pulled away so he could see Raef properly, chewing his lip, thinking, not saying anything. He kept starting to speak, then stopping. MINK Raef tapped his fingers on the hilt, feeling awkward and unsure...fuck...Mishka was confident and shit. He had ideas while he felt like he was drowning, struggling to keep his head above water...at least until Anwyll, who promised him something, gave him something...but now... "...I don't know what to do," he finally said. He just wanted to make things right; do something...else. Something that could help (him forget) his friends. COYOTE "Okay. Okay, I have a plan." Mishka felt really fucking unsure about this, because Raef was well over three hundred, and Mishka was only into his first century, and-- Raef seemed so fucking steady and calm, all the time. Raef never seemed unsure. He always seemed like he knew what he was doing, even when Mishka first met the Runners. Mishka had carefully gathered dossiers on each of them, and Raef's had been simple: Murdered husband. Going to kill Bloodgrut. Raef always picked a path, then went at it with a calm single-mindedness Mishka envied. He made Mishka feel like a child by comparison, sometimes. But sometimes, Mishka sort've-- liked that. "Okay," Mishka said, clutching Raef's hands. "You can keep turning into a Sin, then. But in the meantime, I'm gonna fucking find a way to extend Az and Tikva's lifespan, and I'll bring it to you. We can do both. I'll show you." MINK Oh. Raef squeezed Mishka's hands. There was surity there, in Mishka. "Okay," he agreed. He'd trust Mishka to help him...and he'd help, too...help Mishka...yeah... Raef squeezed again before he stepped forward to hug Mishka once more. "Thank you," he said, voice muffled against Mishka's shoulder. COYOTE Mishka tensed, briefly, at the affectionate response. MINK Raef felt the tightening, but he didn't let go; he gave a gentle squeeze instead. COYOTE Mishka held steady there a moment, feeling a wave of anxiety hit him, and then crash over him, and then pass. He focused on breathing. "I realize," he said, "the appropriate response to someone telling you thank you, is, um. You're welcome. So. You're welcome." His face colored a bit. MINK Mishka didn't pull away, tight for a moment in his arms. That felt...nice. Even if he wasn't hugged back in return. Fuck...when did he become so needy? Raef snorted, a chuckle peeking in. "It is," he agreed, finally drawing back. Maybe Mishka didn't want someone sobbing on his shoulder like some lost kid. He rubbed at his face. "Fuck...dunno how you're so fuckin' put together." COYOTE Mishka scoffed. "D'you really think so?" That was flattering. MINK "Just look at you." Raef made a vague hand gesture at Mishka, smiling. "Yeah...I do." COYOTE "Well, I'm glad the illusion works on someone." MINK "Pretty damn good illusion." Raef chuckled lightly. He ran a hand through his hair. Blew out a puff of air. There. Better. A little more steady. "...want to...go get a drink or something?" COYOTE "Maybe." Mishka hesitantly wrapped his arms around Raef's waist and hugged him back, because he realized he ought to do that, and he wanted to. Raef was very slightly smaller than him. He smelled like crushed leaves at the moment, which was pleasant, but Mishka wasn't sure if that was because they'd been traipsing through the forest or because that was just how Raef smelled. MINK Raef leaned into the hug; he liked it. Mishka was lithe, lightly built, only a little taller. He was warm, sweet. He gave a gentle squeeze again. COYOTE Mishka let out a small noise-- pleased, but... unexpected, too. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He never really expected to get close to another elf again, physically or... being friends with one. Another one of his kind. It was fucking terrifying, but... Raef was so quiet, and steady, and that made it easier, somehow. And as badly as he wanted to go get a drink, all he wanted to do right now was stand here, and enjoy this another moment. "We can go get a drink," Mishka managed. "But." MINK "...yeah..." Raef didn't know what he was agreeing to except to stand there a little longer, just holding Mishka and being held back. It was an unexpected enjoyment and he wasn't quite willing to let go. But they also couldn't stay out there in the woods all day. After a few more moments, Raef made himself let go and step back. "How 'bout that drink?" COYOTE end MINK Title: Change Summary: Raef finds Anwyll on Patch Island, meeting Mishka along the way. Mishka follows Raef, meets Anwyll, and learns Raef is going to be a Sin. Raef and Mishka talk and bond. Category:Text Roleplay